


Arendelle Coronation Elsa edition

by AnarkyLantern



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), tangled the series
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarkyLantern/pseuds/AnarkyLantern
Summary: Following the end of the series, Rapunzel and her friends visit Arendelle for the coronation and try to help. But the appointed regent does give her pause. And Halima from Hudson’s Hearth has two unwanted suitors. Finally revised with Plus en Vous additions.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 27





	Arendelle Coronation Elsa edition

Arendelle Coronation Elsa edition

All characters and such belong to Disney. I saw frozen 2 eight times during its theatrical run and have supported both franchises well beyond reason as a viewer, collector and toys for tots donator. Future chapters will reference Frozen 2: Book of Shadows and this chapter has been reworked to reference the finale of Tangled.

  
“Rapunzel, you don’t have your hair to protect you anymore.”  
She took one last look at the fleeing queen before looking back at her two human companions.

“Sunshine, I think Varian is right but...”  
“I have a hypothesis,” the younger one interrupts.  
“A what now?”

Varian rolled his eyes, “I think I have the start of a plan, Eugene. It’s a question of calibrating my gloves for this ice and maybe building an automaton around it.”  
Rapunzel smiled, “If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.”

A third man approached them, “Princess Rapunzel? I have some blankets for you and your... companions. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” “Thank you. Have you seen Anna anywhere?” Hans sighed laboriously, “She went off to try to talk down the queen and left me in charge. News of our engagement was what set off all of this.”  
“You met her before today? But I thought the gates had been closed,” Varian began before Hans stared him down and he slid behind Rapunzel. Eugene cleared his throat, “Love at first sight?” He and Rapunzel glanced at each other, their long pre engagement period both on their minds. “Yes, that,” Hans replied, almost colder than the current weather. “Very well, we’ll work on the ice and hopefully Anna and Elsa resolve this amongst them. But if either return, I’d like to talk to them. I’ve dealt with a similar situation in my own kingdom.” “Of course, your majesty,” Hans bowed to her, and then turned to leave.

“My present companions are my husband and captain of the Corona royal guard, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of the Dark Kingdom and my trusted royal engineer, Varian of Old Corona,“ Rapunzel called out. Hans stopped dead in his tracks, looking over the two men with undisguised ambition in his eyes. “The rumors are true it would seem, you make all sorts of ‘interesting’ alliances and abet all sorts of... insubordination, Princess. Regardless, please inform me of any progress you make.”

“I don’t trust him,” Rapunzel whispered when Hans had become barely visible in the crowd. “He’s definitely playing an angle,” Eugene nodded, “I’ll look for Lance and we’ll shadow him. You and Varian... you two ‘Rapunzel and Varian’.”

Lance and the shifty duke he had met earlier were huddled around an attractive older woman trying to serve hot drinks. “I don’t understand, I was shown the portrait of the lieutenant in the library. If it’s been more than 30 years since you’ve last seen him, why do you still wait?” The Duke of Weselton nodded, “Plus, I could make you a duchess!” Lance and Halima looked at him with disgust. “Is that really the best you can do?” Lance murmured at the Duke. He took the tray out of Halima’s hands, handing it to the duke and took her hands in his. “I am in awe of how you hold a candle for your leftenant after all these years. But do consider that there are other fish in the sea and nothing could keep them from your magnificence. I can think of no better mother for my two girls back home*.” Halima blinked, “That’s very sweet but you’re a little young for me.” Wresting her hands free, she took the tray back from the duke who was weeping. “It’s a no to both of you, gentlemen. I do appreciate the effort but I have a strong feeling I’ll see Destin Mattias again some day.”

“How much of this did you see?” Lance asked. Eugene laughed, “You and your older women.... But we have to keep an eye on Prince Hans.” “And that weaselly little duke too. I don’t trust him either.”

Next up: the Diaz blacksmiths and lots of hygge.  
*Angry and Catalina are being watched by the former captain of the guard back in Corona.


End file.
